


高跟鞋

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: 我爱你，每个你。





	高跟鞋

**Author's Note:**

> OOC、别看、瞎眼。

**#A**

“你送我的高跟鞋呢？

深夜三点四十七分，黄子韬在电话里喘着气，偷情般的口吻，像在被操着一样。  
突然被吵醒，吴亦凡放空脑子反应了三十秒，“桃桃？”

电话那头的人没有回应，只有不断加重的呼吸声，以及混着电流音的浅浅喘息刺的吴亦凡脑子发麻。  
他问：“你在干啥？”

良久，吴亦凡耳边传来短促的尖叫，黄子韬哭了，他的声音变得柔软脆弱，“凡哥，我梦见你死了。”

有病吗？吴亦凡翻了个白眼。  
别说，黄子韬还真有病。  
精神病。  
精神分裂症。

“我好好的，死什么死。”

他更加确信这个给他打电话的人是桃桃，黄子韬精神分裂的三个人格中最可爱的一个女孩子。也是最作的大小姐，时不时就会像现在一样神神叨叨的，适合演绎以前香港恐怖片里的女疯子，拉着他的胳膊痴痴的笑。

“哥哥，我好想你。”疯子的声音粘住吴亦凡的耳朵，黄子韬好像就在他怀里，靠着他的肩膀，和不知多少个日夜里都发生过的一样，冲他撒娇。  
吴亦凡动动身子，靠在床头柜上，揉揉眼睛，撸了把脸，疲惫的开口：“乖，我也想你，宝贝，你是不是最近太累了？”

“我……”

欲言又止，黄子韬的声音消失，吴亦凡能想象的来弟弟颤抖的睫毛和紧闭的唇瓣，那张嘴，是天生叙述罪恶的。大概是颗海里的珍珠，藏在贝壳之中，被神选中作为了海的女儿的身体中的一部分，神自私自利的剥夺了自然中的美安置在他的身上，但他却把这颗珍珠利用的好，放在唇间，私密又暴露，让人想要祈祷，想要掠夺，所以他是罪恶的。

“湿了。”

看吧，这个人是罪恶的。吴亦凡喉咙泛干，他止住想要咳嗽的欲望，让欲望在喉咙中炸裂，声音被毁的彻底，沙哑难听，“你是在听着我的声音操自己吗？”

“我脱光了。”黄子韬呢喃软语，是在害羞。  
吴亦凡随手抽出几张手纸，和手掌一起伸进裤子，握住自己的东西，“宝贝是在用手指操自己吗？”  
“嗯，除了哥哥的东西，我什么也不想要。”  
婊子的害羞不过是加钱的筹码，听着黄子韬的哭泣，吴亦凡硬得快，“哥哥的东西？哥哥的什么东西？”

“不要欺负我呀……吴亦凡。”

吴亦凡闭上眼，小孩的样子清晰可见。他从被子里钻出来，细长冰凉的手指轻轻扫过自己的腰，他会抱住哥哥，小脸贴着哥哥的肚子，放松呼吸的节奏，跟上哥哥的beat。他眼尾上扬，泛着红，柔软的胸部磨蹭哥哥半硬的东西，那东西越来越火热，他害臊，抬眼与哥哥对视，又快速的低头埋在哥哥的肚子上，骂他：“流氓。”  
然后扭动身体，和蛇一样从哥哥肚子上滑下，手指勾掉哥哥的裤子，侧头把脸贴住哥哥的东西，伸出舌头，舔过他东西的顶端。他委屈巴巴的撇着嘴，在含进去前埋怨他，“你还不来操我吗？”

他射了，被子里的黄子韬消失了。他突然发现电话不知道什么时候挂掉了，自己还没来得及平复呼吸。  
“操。”吴亦凡骂了一句，把手里的纸丢进垃圾桶里，手机扔在一旁，不打算拨回去问问亲爱的桃桃高跟鞋找到没有。  
或许，这不过一场梦，打过去反而搞笑。

但有病的不是他吴亦凡。  
隔天片场，吴亦凡的戏份不多，给个面子客串一下抗战剧，算是加拿大华裔的爱国运动。  
他坐在保姆车里玩手机，头上还戴着八路的帽子，他打开和黄子韬的微信聊天框，犹豫再三还是没能发出一句话。

“诶，黄子韬叫你去找他。”坐在副驾驶的经纪人转过身子与艺人对视，“说让你一个人去。”  
吴亦凡闭嘴，经纪人却笑嘻嘻，“不去吗？很漂亮。”  
“你怎么知道漂亮？”  
致命一击，经纪人摸摸后颈，与面无表情、泛着绿光的吴亦凡解释：“阿恒，哥不是故意的，你家韬自个给我发的照片。”  
吴亦凡一把夺过经纪人的手机，被屏幕里的黄子韬气的发笑。  
是一张自拍，小孩的妆化的美艳，浅棕色眼影和深红色的口红，是比他年纪要成熟的样子，眼头还有亮晶晶的一抹粉色，像春日樱花盲了眼在夏日中糜烂。黄子韬戴了假发，一顶黑色大波浪，被打理的柔顺，摸起来定是舒服，穿的什么衣服倒是保守没照到。  
但照片里的黄子韬笑得像是一丝不挂。  
真他妈婊子，无时无刻都在揽生意。  
吴亦凡扫了眼地址，把手机还给经纪人，不忘把男人的那张自拍删掉。  
他匆忙下了车，衣服都忘记理顺，又探回车里，对经纪人说：“下次他再给你发，扣你工资。”  
语气平淡，如同在点买火锅外卖，就是忘记告诉外卖员要保密别说吴亦凡又吃多了。

手机上的交易地点过于偏僻，在片场的边缘，是一条除了太阳，无人问津的小巷。一身八路军装的吴亦凡每一步都走的异常自信，脑子里下意识播放着义勇军进行曲，以一种为国献身的伟大精神进到了小巷里，搞的黄子韬是个国党似的，要置他于死地。

巷里的太阳光线很奇妙，以三角形的模样照得墙面一半明一般暗，估计是人间到阎王殿的一道坎。而黄子韬就站在那坎之后，身体也被光线分割，明暗交替，在地狱的里面又沾上人间的烟火气。他背靠墙，手拿烟，眼皮低垂，画出美好的弧度，一只眼的睫毛在日光下微微颤动，另一只在黑暗中看不出情绪。他过于艳丽，站在那里，一言不发，足以祸人，走向地狱。  
他扮了女装，吴亦凡停在巷口一动不动，警惕又可笑的望着黄子韬，那是一件暗红色的旗袍，做工精细，多彩的丝线从他的左肩到纤细的腰身盘绕绣出精致的牡丹花，这是件麻布的旗袍，摸起来一定很奇妙，因为他以前没有摸到过。  
黄子韬见他来了，侧转身没有走向他，胳膊抵住墙，脚上的黑色高跟鞋摩擦地面发出清脆的声音，他的腿微弯，鞋跟翘起，把自己的身体交给墙面，用拿烟的手指抚上自己暗红色的嘴唇。  
那张魅惑的脸在光影下模糊，黄子韬的妆这样看来并没有自拍时的浓，大概是在仿民国女人的风情。吴亦凡想说，黄子韬不用这些，嘴巴张开，眼角含泪，冲他喊句吴先生，就够重现那股子风韵了。而且现在的黄子韬脸上多肉，线条被黑色长发修饰的完美，颧骨之上剩下的丰满更是加分，轻轻一笑都是自带桃子烂熟的气息，他是金钱与肉欲的完美结合，就算是战乱，他也是战火之外的夜玫瑰，常人攀不起的奢侈品。

黄子韬对一直盯着他的男人说：“小胖子，有火吗？”  
他把烟放进唇间，冲吴亦凡弹了个舌。  
吴亦凡不急不缓的走向他的弟弟，却在靠近他的时候粗暴的抓住他的肩膀把男人按在墙上，那双高跟鞋又一次在地上摩擦出刺耳的声音。黄子韬面不改色，叼着烟看向吴亦凡帽檐下的眼睛。

这件衣服摸起来果然奇妙的舒服。吴亦凡从裤兜里掏出打火机，为面前人点燃了嘴里的烟。黄子韬口里的烟雾立马喷了吴亦凡一脸，他没有闪躲。  
吴亦凡打量这件旗袍，领口扣子倒是扣得紧，和开叉到大腿中部的下摆一起欲盖弥彰，像个良家妇女，又在紧裹着双腿的黑色丝袜下露出马脚，看来讽刺，婊子的自我保护是一种勾引人的新手段吗？那黄子韬可真是炉火纯青。

他问婊子，“你要了我的东西，是不是该给点回报？”  
“哼。”黄子韬叼着烟，伸手摘下吴亦凡的帽子，拿着看了看，转手戴在了自己头上，那双桃花眼藏在八路的标志之下闪闪发光，“您是八路，我们的英雄，想要什么我都给您。”  
说完，黄子韬扬头亲了男人一下，笑得眯眼。他的一只手从旗袍的开叉处钻进去，把内裤半脱，另一只手撩开旗袍的下摆，大大方方把半身展露给男人。黄子韬穿了一条蕾丝镂空花纹的黑色三角裤，内裤卡在大腿上，正好在与黑色丝袜的交界处，细紧的布料勒住黄子韬白皙滑嫩的大腿上的软肉，估计不出多久就会留下红印。  
黄子韬双手勾住旗袍，大腿微微叉开，软着嗓子冲吴亦凡说：“剩下的劳烦长官了。”  
吴亦凡瞅了卖弄风情的婊子一眼，倒也不急，调整了下裤子，半蹲着，伸手把那条蕾丝内裤从黄子韬的大腿处拽下，看着两只高跟鞋从他眼前穿过内裤，那双细长的腿刻意的扭动，匀称的小腿肌肉线条流畅，像人鱼的尾巴晃着男人的眼睛。他被黄子韬拉着站起身，手里的内裤被夺了过去，又被黄子韬揉成一团塞进了吴亦凡八路装的上衣口袋里。  
小孩拍拍他的口袋，笑得狡猾，“保管好啊哥哥，干完我还要穿呢，这可是我最喜欢的一条。”

“你这内衣哪来的？”吴亦凡吻上小孩的红唇，舔舐香料的味道，有点熟悉。  
“个人爱好啊，哥哥。”  
黄子韬咬住男人的下嘴唇，抓住吴亦凡的大手把他带向自己旗袍下面，布料摩擦的声音和他们压抑的呼吸声一同放大，重叠的双手一路拂过温暖的肌肤，滑到他的后穴。  
“专门给哥哥准备好了。”婊子松开男人的手，声音沙哑，在吴亦凡耳边萦绕。  
“套呢？”吴亦凡用手指探进湿润的小口，软肉吸附他的手指，温热潮湿，“你他妈怎么能骚成这个样子？”  
黄子韬不知道从哪摸出来一个套子，他解开吴亦凡的裤子拉链，娴熟的把男人的东西捞出来，快速的套上，他拍拍吴亦凡的脸，一脸嫌弃的看着男人脸颊上肉的震颤，跟果冻一样，“你他妈怎么能胖成这样子？”  
“搞得你现在不肥一样？”吴亦凡胳膊用力把黄子韬的一条腿抬起来，指甲不小心划破了小孩大腿上的丝袜，黑色中凸显一抹白玉，比月光要干净，晃动吴亦凡的眼，廉价的东西，他骂了一句，直接把自己的鸡巴插了进去，“不是说减肥吗？”  
“操，哥哥好大。”黄子韬张口喘气，紧紧搂住男人的后背，腰一瞬间的酥软，让他爽的鸡巴硬起撑的旗袍一团包，他仰起头，笑着说：“我心情好，多吃点不行吗？”  
反正再胖也没你胖，两人不约而同的想着。黄子韬身子被吴亦凡操的乱颤，头顶帽子不知道什么时候掉在地上，吴亦凡一把拽住黄子韬的长发，把他的头往后拽，露出牙齿的亲上那张好看的嘴唇，小孩爽的乱叫，没反应上来被男人咬的流泪。  
“你他妈狗啊？”黄子韬锤了吴亦凡后背一下，双腿一软，全身重量压在吴亦凡胳膊上，幸亏很快意识到自己哥哥身子骨虚，自己又颤巍巍的站直，但还是把男人吓得差点射了。  
吴亦凡骂：“操，你他妈没骨头？操你操的这么爽吗？”  
黄子韬答：“被公狗操能不爽吗？”  
黄子韬的假发被吴亦凡刚才的一扯的掉了一半，露出里面肉色的头套，他嫌弃难受想要摘掉，却被吴亦凡制止，又啃上嘴，假发也被男人伸手胡乱的重新套上，乖，别摘假发，显得脸大。

不知道是八路服装buff还是太久没被操，黄子韬爽的哭过了头，打起嗝，还随着吴亦凡鸡巴进出他身体的节奏。眼妆大概是因为喷了定妆喷雾，科技力量，完美持妆。  
他摇着头，想求吴亦凡饶了他，但嘴里却说这哥哥再快一点，再深一点的骚话。  
吴亦凡翻白眼，就这屁股蛋子的肉一般尺寸根本进不了他这么深，这婊子要求还多的不行。

“长官，你、嗝、带我走、嗝、吧。”  
婊子扭动屁股，试图让八路的两个囊袋都挤进他的小洞里。  
吴亦凡吻了他的脖颈上的血管，还伸出舌头舔了一下，小孩被激得又打了三个嗝。  
“桃桃，乖，shawty，打赢了这场仗我就带你走。”  
黄子韬听完哭的更惨了，打嗝打的更凶了。  
骗子，明明建国都七十周年了，妈的。

操爽收拾裤子的吴亦凡看着靠在墙上浑身狼狈的黄子韬，他还是站在光阴交错的地方，那他刚刚也是在这里操的黄子韬，四舍五入从白天干到了黑夜，他不愧是被誉为天神的男人。婊子落魄的样子他爱得深，就可惜这个妆化得太好，要是能随着黄子韬的泪滑落，他会硬着鸡巴把可怜兮兮的桃桃再按在墙上操一次。或许下次该让黄子韬素颜穿女装来一次。

黄子韬终于不打嗝了，他从男人口袋里拿走自己的内裤，瞪圆一双眼，用囔囔的鼻音对喜滋滋的八路军说：“长官不带我走，就付钱。”

“微信支付可以吗？”  
“兄弟，你滚吧。”

啥年代了，咋不支付宝刷脸支付呢？瞧不起阿里巴巴还是咋了。

**#B**

两个国民度不低的艺人一起去人山人海的音乐节，这不是一个理智的决定，吴亦凡开车默默想着，但桃桃想去。  
说真的，女人疯起来太恐怖了。  
就算桃桃是个有鸡巴的女人。这人长得原本就凶，还大半夜不睡觉和吴亦凡冷战，小孩非要从重庆到成都看音乐节，吴亦凡喊累，黄子韬就看着床侧的男人一言不发，吓得吴亦凡不敢睁眼。最后只能搂住和他冷战的小孩，含糊着答应他的要求。  
隔天中午便开车去成都，两人轮班，一人开一半。

“我兄弟们太搞笑了，给我p这图也太有才了。”黄子韬带着笑意靠在椅背上扬头刷微博，“我给你发过去啊，太搞笑了。”  
“嗯，嗯，好。”  
吴亦凡随便哼唧两句敷衍回应。  
身边的人收了声。  
大小姐以往都会发脾气骂他不够爱自己，对他不上心，怎么这次却安静如鸡。吴亦凡扭头看了黄子韬几眼，一切正常，于是他单手开车，空出手摸上小孩的大腿，暧昧眷恋的抚摸着，软乎乎、手感极佳。听说这样开车更快一些。他俩今天格外放肆，还穿了情侣装，虽然不是傻逼的同款，但相辅相成、格外和谐，毕竟桃桃亲手搭配的。想到这吴亦凡愁的皱眉，要是被哪个前线拍到了，那场音乐节之后，他怕就是音容犹在了。  
他放轻语调，生怕惹怒大小姐，“babe，怎么了？”

坐在副驾的人没有理他，放下手机，脸上傻乐呵的笑容收敛，黄子韬伸手拿起车里的烟，偏头点火，美艳的长相在火机的橙光中显得有些瘆人。在哪见过？吴亦凡想想，对了，《杀死比尔》里面那个女主的衣服颜色沾上血就差不多了。  
操，吴亦凡心里升起不详的预感。

“给你三秒，把手拿开。”  
果然，吴亦凡立马收回了手，乖巧地放在方向盘上。  
吴亦凡是个直男，黄子韬是个女的，那他俩就是天生一对。但黄子韬要也是个直男，两个人站在一起就气场不合。没人愿意为爱做0，况且这个直男黄子韬爱不爱他还是个未知数，如果打是情骂是爱这句话是真的，那韬对他肯定是真爱，毕竟他挨过韬的不少打。  
来介绍一下，韬，中国好男儿，爷们中的爷们，黄子韬三个人格里最让吴亦凡讨厌害怕的一个。

“这是要去哪？”  
黄子韬之前还细软的声音都被压低沙哑，还带着青岛口音，活像一个要去看场子的黑道大哥。  
“音乐节，之前桃桃说要去的。”  
吴亦凡秒回，眼神飘忽，见大哥半天不回话，磕绊开口：“要不然不去了？”  
“去啊，为什么不去？”  
黄子韬把车窗摇下，迎着微风，吐出烟圈。吴亦凡把车开到音乐节停车场都没敢给黄子韬说，刚刚烟灰随风糊了他一嘴。

两个人全副武装，眼镜口罩帽子一个不少，是普普通通装逼潮男模样。大概是音乐节打扮再奇怪的都有，工作人员看都没看他俩，机械动作，检票放行。  
“去哪啊？”黄子韬又问吴亦凡，男人摇摇头，“随便走吧。”

音乐节，人挤人。  
怕被认出来，吴亦凡拉着黄子韬去了个人多火热的场子，不知道是哪个歌手人气那么旺，还没开唱，台前已经满满都是人。最危险的地方就是最安全的，吴亦凡这样信誓旦旦给黄子韬保证，大家都是蹦野迪，谁care在满地飘0的成都自己身边多出来一对基佬。  
当然，吴亦凡委婉用词，怕黄子韬甩脸走人，说的是一对兄弟。但还是把黄子韬恶心的跑去买饮料喝，表示兄弟要一个人静静。

黄子韬买了杯冰可乐，站在摊子旁边，拉下口罩喝着，气泡溢满口腔，他眯了眼，险些哭出来。他在这里看向吴亦凡的背影，驼背真是严重啊，男人低头玩着手机，那双手很大，轻松就能抓住他，可惜手劲一般，自己挣脱的不费吹灰之力。  
吴亦凡怕他，黄子韬心里明白，他是少数知道自己有病的人，但吴亦凡不了解这个黄子韬。  
因为他走了。  
黄子韬手中可乐喝完了一半，肚子胀气，他叹口气，扭扭脖子，试图放松。这种地方，桃桃更适合，要么也该是黄子韬自己出来，结果那个怂逼自己和吴亦凡呆在一起的时间还没他和桃桃陪哥哥的长。  
吴亦凡对于他来说也是陌生的，他出现的过晚，在黑暗中诞生，出生便是战士，没有和过去的太阳神Kris有过任何交流。但他和别的人格会共享记忆，次次关于吴亦凡的都让他恶心想吐。他像观影者飘忽在各个放映厅，又要做个评委，选出年度最佳，那必然是90后第一国际影帝吴亦凡。  
他曾经仔细的想过自己为什么会对吴亦凡生理性厌恶，大概是影帝真情流露，说是演戏过于不尊重。然后身为观客的他共情了，他虽然不了解Kris，但他不止一次对付过吴亦凡的骚操作。  
这些电影有过高潮，但都回归平淡，走上文艺片的路，还是现实题材，没人是江湖儿女潇洒一生，不过是最好的时光消磨殆尽。说真的，吴亦凡对于他来说和另外两个人心里的那个哥哥根本不是同一个人。  
黄子韬笑了，但还是有相似的地方。

“一个人吗？”  
他扭头，问他的是个美女。浓艳的欧美妆，牛仔裤配黑背心，好看又锋利。  
黄子韬点点头，神使鬼差。  
“要不要一起？”  
女孩说的大方，应该是没有认出来黄子韬是谁。他可以抛下吴亦凡去和美女共度良宵，黄子韬略过女孩，又看着男人的背影，他好像在找自己，手机拿在手里，踮脚张望。就算戴着口罩眼镜，那个人也是无助的，像春节被陌生亲戚包围的可怜小孩，黄子韬皱眉，把手里剩下的半杯饮料扔进垃圾桶。  
他对女孩道歉，“对不起，我厌女。”  
可能还晕逼。

台上的人开始了表演，不是吴亦凡猜想的民谣歌手，而是音乐剧演员。他感慨，现在真是万物皆可饭圈啊。  
他被一群女孩挤的窒息，恨不得拽下口罩，告诉他们看看这是吴亦凡，给他点空间好不好。他不断后退，想要伸开胳膊好用手机给黄子韬发短信，问问小祖宗人呢？  
他的怀里突然撞进一个人，那个人单手环住自己的脖子，甜腻的香气充斥他的鼻腔，缓解了吴亦凡的紧张情绪，是他寻找已久的气息。  
吴亦凡下意识伸手抱住怀里的人，一只手不安生的放在男孩的屁股上，他刚意识到这不是会细着嗓子喊他哥哥的黄子韬，自己很有可能下一秒就被锤肚子，犹豫要不要收回手。

“哥哥。”  
黄子韬的另一只手找寻着男人身侧的手。  
“哥哥。”  
吴亦凡决定帮帮他。  
“哥哥。”  
两人十指紧扣，隔着镜片互相欣赏对方露出的一小片皮肤。

“我杀了一个人。”  
男孩离的太近了，这不是韬。  
如果没有口罩，他是要吻自己吗？吴亦凡轻声问：“谁？”

“我杀了他，你会伤心吗？”黄子韬没有理会他的话，继续说：“你好恶心啊，明明不熟，还要这样对我。”  
音乐节真的太吵了，小孩的话语都被打散，进入耳朵的内容又是猜测又是虚构。  
“我真的讨厌死你了。”

他是要吻自己，吴亦凡肯定着。  
“离我们远一点好不好？跟着你触霉头。”  
黄子韬的语气变得急躁，他可能还想说些什么，但最后放弃的说：“真他妈的烦。”

然后，吴亦凡被推开了，黄子韬头也不回的湮没在人潮中，明明主动离开，背影却像是被抛弃。吴亦凡愣了一下，借着身高优势，急忙追了上去，也不管会不会被认出来，满口的道歉、麻烦让一让之类的话。  
吴亦凡呼吸加重，那是韬。  
以前对他咬牙切齿的是这个人，现在对他示弱的也是这个人。吴亦凡有些沾沾自喜，操，他可真厉害。  
他跟着黄子韬的背影脱离了人群，小孩跌跌撞撞的跑到垃圾桶边拽下口罩开始干呕。吴亦凡手足无措，只能站在离黄子韬不远的空地上看着他。  
和他举止亲密就这么让黄子韬恶心的吗？是只有他吗？还是所有男人？他自我安慰，对于韬大概是所有男人吧。但事实并不是，也只有他能让黄子韬吐。还是那句话，他可真厉害。

黄子韬最后也没能吐出什么东西，他摘下眼镜，抹着泪，走到吴亦凡身边。

他说：“走吧。”  
吴亦凡抬手擦过黄子韬的眼尾，他的睫毛都纠缠在一起，随他的动作微微颤抖，比蝴蝶的翅膀要灵动，可真好看。  
“嗯。”

在车上黄子韬要吴亦凡遇见路上第一家便利店停车，他要买喝的。  
吴亦凡油嘴滑舌，说要给他摘下遇见的第一朵玫瑰。  
原本以为黄子韬会不理他的骚话，结果小孩扭头冲他笑的灿烂，说要是摘不回来，他就是吴亦凡他爹。  
吴亦凡闭嘴了，眼睛一眯，看见救命便利店立马停了车，“韬，给你买喝的。”

便利店里没几个人，黄子韬直奔冰柜，拿出两瓶橙汁，塞进站在他身边吴亦凡的怀里，又大步快走拿了几包零食，他问吴亦凡还有想吃的吗？傻大个笑的快要摇尾巴，摇摇头。

“那就结账吧。”

买单的是黄子韬，小孩手机拿出来的快，二维码一闪，收银员一句抑扬顿挫的欢迎下次光临送两人出了便利店。

他们没急着回车里，坐在旁边公交站的座位上一人一瓶橙汁喝了起来。零食袋子挎在吴亦凡的胳膊上，黄子韬和他离得不远不近，肩头衣服微微摩擦的距离。

“雾霾太严重了，星星都看不见了。”黄子韬抬头看着黑色的天空，科技力量的发展将纯黑都染上了杂色，暖黄色的灯光稍显刺眼，“我还记得小时候海边看星星可带劲了，那就是银河，galaxy啊哥。”  
没事弟弟，扭头看哥哥一眼，那也是galaxy。吴亦凡从衣兜里拿出烟，给自己点上。  
“对了，凡哥，你要去山里了，那里星星肯定很好看，多看几眼啊替我。”  
黄子韬笑了，没有了嘴角紧闭的冷淡，用温柔期待的目光注视着吴亦凡。看的吴亦凡忘记嘴里的烟，只想去亲亲他的弟弟。

“哥，你给我再唱一次《至少还有你》吧。”黄子韬好像有些不好意思，眼睛眨的快。  
吴亦凡恍然大悟，现在想想，桃桃那么执着要来音乐节，可能是想再听他唱一次《至少还有你》。然而桃桃知道这是不可能的，所以韬就出来了。  
他猛地站起身，冲黄子韬说：“你等我一下，别走！”  
黄子韬一脸诧异的看着吴亦凡奔跑的背影，这哥干什么？

在第四辆590开走后，吴亦凡回来了。  
带着红色的花。  
太土了，还是盆栽植物。

“只有这个了，那家店光买盆栽。”吴亦凡喘着气，回想刚刚满口方言的店主就头疼，但他做到了，送给小孩他见到的第一朵玫瑰。

黄子韬呆呆的望着他面前的人，坐在椅子上一动不动，僵硬的接过男人递给他的盆栽，妈的，真重。  
吴亦凡一屁股坐在黄子韬身边，拉下口罩，卸掉眼镜，摘下帽子，一气呵成。

“如果全世界我也可以放弃，至少还有你值得我去珍惜。”

黄子韬抢在吴亦凡开口前，唱起歌，满眼的笑意。  
他的哥哥嘴巴微张，定定地望着他，他手心沾染上了盆栽底部的泥土，黑漆漆一团，他攥紧拳头，鼻尖好像还能闻见泥土的腥味。  
这就是他追寻的一丝平和。

夏天来了。

身边等车的老人奇怪的看了他们一眼。  
“小伙子，你这可不是玫瑰，是月季呀。”

**#Style**

地下停车场里，黄子韬独自一人靠在兰博基尼的车身上，手拿星巴克，双腿交叉。他又穿了女装，没办法，一为不被认出来，二是他喜欢，LV高定谁不喜欢？  
黑色oversize西装外套吴亦凡衣柜里拿的，里面黑色LV短裙吴亦凡定的，下身黑色丝袜靠近大腿内侧的破洞吴亦凡上次划得，黑色高跟长筒靴黄子韬付钱找的巴黎代购，而巴黎代购吴亦凡的首饰牌子最新款银链子还在他脖子上拴着。总而言之，除了黄子韬头上的黑长直假发，他这一身都和吴亦凡有关。  
来找哥哥，自然要目标明确。他吸溜着抹茶星冰乐，眼神瞅着不远处的拐角。他记得吴亦凡给他发的消息是下飞机十一点，现在十一点二十分。  
吴亦凡去录节目了，中国有嘻哈。  
中国有嘻哈这个节目给黄子韬印象最深的只有三个东西，吴亦凡的freestyle和吴亦凡的skr，还有吴亦凡的脸。不是他恋爱脑，是他哥哥太帅了，好帅一谐星。  
他又吸溜一口星冰乐，想着今晚上该让哥哥怎么操他。双腿交替，调整姿势继续等待。

吴亦凡保姆车在十一点三十分停在黄子韬面前。他和吴亦凡经纪人像毒贩一样偷偷摸摸进行交易，不过货物是加拿大面馆老板。吴老板刚下车就搂住弟弟的腰给了美女一个深吻。两个人亲的难舍难分，急的后面经纪人跺脚。  
你们不要在这儿亲了啦，要亲去get a room啦。  
吴亦凡这么胆大也是有原因的，黄子韬打扮的像个韩国超模，和韩国超模激吻上热搜远比和青岛女人黄子韬深夜幽会上头条的好。  
男人，总是爱追寻刺激。

“吴老板，听说你要切磋武艺，来我家切磋一下？”  
谢邀，家在美国，刚下飞机，家财万贯，娇妻在怀。吴亦凡亲了下黄子韬的额头，搂住男孩的腰，接过钥匙上车，“乖，哥哥下面给你吃。”

这一路上黄子韬都不老实，像喝了假酒，扭着身子去骚扰开车的吴亦凡，是可以同时上娱乐新闻和法制新闻的性骚扰。  
吴亦凡倒也不嫌，就是被撩的鸡巴硬，开车不舒服。小孩现在撑着身子，凑在自己耳边说话：“刚还有人向我搭讪。”  
黄子韬笑了一声，小口咬住男人的耳垂，轻轻磨牙，像个猫咪的撒娇，“他好搞笑，第一句话就是美女，留个电话吧，你长得好像景甜，但你更好看。”  
“你给他了？”  
“给了啊，长得挺帅的。”  
声音低软细碎，仿佛睡前耳语。  
吴亦凡猛地偏开头，违背交通规则的看向旁边的黄子韬，他今天的妆很淡，却摸了红色唇膏，并不突兀，嘴巴在忽明忽暗的灯光里格外邪恶，那双天生被桃花祝福的眼睛一眨一眨带着情绪望着自己，他是故意的，引诱自己犯法。吴亦凡收回视线，注视路面。  
“找到你的高跟鞋了吗？”  
“没，快了吧，有人藏起来了，不想让我找见呢。”

他们去了吴亦凡在北京租的一间公寓，黄子韬夸赞过，最让他满意的就是那个两个一米八的男人躺进去都不会挤的浴缸。  
他们经常在里面做爱。  
黄子韬光着身子，只穿了一条内裤站在洗手台前卸妆，吴亦凡早早泡在浴缸里享受。  
“你不生气吗？我把电话号码给了别的男人。”小孩张着嘴把红色的唇膏抹去，蹭的嘴角艳红，像是做了什么不可告人的事情。  
吴亦凡笑了一声，“你想让我生气吗？”  
“我让你生气，你就生气吗？”黄子韬停下了手里的动作，转身看向躺在浴缸里的人，声音尖锐：“你是我养的一条狗吗？什么都听我的。”  
“把你内裤脱了进来，我让你看看谁是狗。”  
“我不脱。”

黄子韬头发长了些，但和吴亦凡的相比可真是稚嫩，他把额前的头发沾水顺到脑海，露出自己的额头和脸颊，皱着眉头，“你最近药有按时吃吗？”  
“在你们男人心里女人随时都是会发疯的角色，我吃不吃药和我怎么说话有什么关系。”  
“我不是这个意思……”他的话被黄子韬的动作打断，黄子韬走到浴缸边上，跪下身子，正对他的头，男孩低下头与他对视，一双手温柔的摸着他的脸颊，那双妆容惨淡的眼睛正带着欣赏与憧憬的光芒照在他的额角，包含罪恶的唇瓣微张快要落下。  
他们接吻，这是个奇怪的亲吻姿势，身体接触的声音在水里在空旷的浴室里放大，刺激他们的耳膜。他呼吸着黄子韬脖间散发的花果香气，这真他妈娘们。

气息过于甜蜜，吴亦凡甚至没察觉到黄子韬慢慢附在他脖子上的双手。  
“我要真是个疯娘们，我会掐死你，把你按在水里，让你窒息，让你挣扎，让你求我，亲爱的，你是不是这个意思？”  
他的舌尖被黄子韬的声音震得颤抖，他确认着小孩的手并没有用力，但这莫名铺天盖地的窒息感像是王牌杀手的杰作。  
“你他妈从来不会来真的，但我他妈会。”  
这句话是在预告，吴亦凡瞪大眼睛，慌忙从浴缸里跳出来，水与肢体的争执，让空气炸裂。他和小孩保持距离，不知道该让黄子韬去吃药，还是该自己裸着身子去给黄子韬拿药。

黄子韬并没有看向他，他盯着水面，放空的双手触摸水面，让它保持混乱。他扭头与吴亦凡相望：“水下一定藏着什么，要不然你怎么那么害怕？”  
他没有笑意，面无表情。嘴角的那抹鲜红大概是他过失杀人的证据，他吃掉了一整颗眼珠，受害者肮脏的鲜血沾满了他绝望的脸。吴亦凡悄悄往后退，他第一次见桃桃这个样子，假设这是心理医生无法掌控的情况，那他在黄子韬眼里就是一具尸体，随时分尸。他才不要死在被自己操的喘不过气的废物手里。  
但他停下了脚步，因为黄子韬又哭了，像是传染病，吴亦凡觉得自己鼻子也酸楚的难受，可能他刚刚真的被弟弟按在水里窒息，是他努力摆脱死亡或者是施虐者的大方施舍才让他活了下来。  
他对这种感觉异常熟悉，记忆里抹不去的痛苦。他还是那个受害者，只不过这个施虐者哭了，眼泪滴落他的大腿上，滑落在更深处的私密位置。吴亦凡想要趴在地上，吻去这个女孩的所有眼泪，但她的眼泪是那么多，以至于汇聚成又一次能杀死他尊严的水面，可这次不一样，这些水是温暖的，是安全的，是母亲子宫里的液体供给他的生命，这样的他不需要呼吸，女人这次的受难并不是让他成为人，而是成为神。二次出生，感动的让他痛哭流涕，他该做些什么来感谢这个人的无私奉献，从一开始就应该感谢。  
于是，他对黄子韬说：“我爱你，我爱每个你。”

“坐下来。”黄子韬又打断他的话，小孩站起身子，从他身边经过，走到洗手台拿了些什么，可能没有听见刚刚男人的真情表白。  
吴亦凡也不恼，听话的坐在浴缸边，一丝不挂，他嘟囔：“你应该把内裤脱了。”是个小男孩的口吻。  
黄子韬腰晃得像个名角，每一步都带着上好胭脂的桃花香，得亏之前督促小孩刮毛了，吴亦凡想自己真他妈是个天才，要不然这可得多金刚芭比。等他走到吴亦凡面前，男人已经硬了屌。他又一次的蹲下，双手把男人的大腿拉开，坐在他的腿间，小脸离男人的鸡巴近的呼吸都是在冒犯。吴亦凡咬咬下唇，宝贝要为自己口，这可真完美，他最爱自己的大鸡巴把黄子韬嘴巴撑得圆润，脸颊都被戳的鼓起，男孩还会哭泣，嗓子呜咽，好像是在求饶，其实是在向他下战书，要在体内一决胜负。  
然而突然冰凉的感觉让他半硬的鸡巴瞬间软了下去，黄子韬给他的下体耻毛的地方喷了剃须膏，小孩右手里面还拿着明晃晃的剃须刀。吴亦凡都不记得他租的房子里有买这个东西。黄子韬刚才把东西藏的很好，要不然吴亦凡也不会乖巧的坐在这里被喷了一鸡巴的白色泡沫。  
“我操，你他妈有病，干啥啊你。”吴亦凡想要起身，又害怕碰到悬在他命根子上面的刀片，只能谨慎的扭动身子，还不敢去夺小孩手里的凶器。  
“闭嘴，不要乱动。”  
大概是弟弟顺应自己惯了，多数的撒火也是一分气九分爱，除了少有的几次，这种冷淡又凶狠的命令让吴亦凡无所适从，只得安静坐着，希望这场羞耻又搞笑的闹剧早些结束。  
他已经很久没体会刀片划过肌肤的感觉，特别还是在这么私密，关乎到一个男人一辈子的部位，实属头次。这是一种冰冷刺痛的折磨，他犹豫的开口：“桃桃，我爱你。”  
如果说爱，那便不是折磨，在美人的手下，他是享受，一种羞耻痛苦的奇妙快感让吴亦凡脸红。黄子韬的这种行为使他彻底的暴露，至少是客观存在的赤裸。他记得，黄子韬才是那个爱裸着身子的人，现在却坚持要穿着最后一层布料，仿佛内裤脱掉，会有只小鸟飞走一样。  
“我的大小姐，我真的爱你呀……”连尾音都在收敛压低，吴亦凡不明白自己心里的顾忌是什么。刀片与肌肤的接触不再是行刑，他甚至开始留恋那双麦色的手在自己肌肤上轻轻触碰的温暖，和尖锐刀刃拉扯的刺痛感，它们结合的恰到好处，是生出快感和爱意的偏方。  
药效过得快，黄子韬手法并不熟练，但也快速的刮净了男人的毛发，将那物件赤裸裸的暴露在男人的双腿间，他大概对自己的杰作很是满意，仰起头直起腰，给了哥哥好几个吻，这时候他问：“你刚说了什么？那些毛可真不好刮，烦人的很。”  
毕竟是偏方，副作用多而杂，危险居多。吴亦凡被晕了头，他的大小姐讨厌极了他，连爱都不愿意再听一次，不会的，他的大小姐不会这样对他，忽然很想抽烟，但烟盒在客厅，于是他又吻了小孩的唇，这一样解馋。  
他试探的说：“黄子韬。”  
被唤到的人舔过吴亦凡的唇角，毫不犹豫：“嗯，是我啊。”  
这不是他的大小姐，这是他的爱人。  
黄子韬躲开他的吻，走回洗手台前把没有卸完的妆除干净，他边捣鼓那些瓶瓶罐罐边对一脸痛苦的男人说：“我是不是好坏啊，吴亦凡。”  
他又要张口说爱，却被人抢先一步，“爱你，哥哥。”  
黄子韬当然爱他，要不然为什么会送爱人才该给的红玫瑰呢？他的爱人又说：“但是，我怎么觉得你好像很会享受，三人份都不够你玩的。”  
“却还要一次次装作可怜的落水狗，我怎么办，我太善良了、太傻了是不是？”黄子韬还没来得及涂洗面奶，他气的浑身颤抖，牙齿都在用力，“是不是？”  
吴亦凡总觉得下一秒黄子韬就要妥协，他也知道弟弟的性格是坚持，可惜时间磨人，再锋利的岩石都会被打磨得光滑，像块本该如此的美丽玉石。  
黄子韬眨眨眼，说：“还是你对我太好了，你不该这样。”他挑剔着方式说我爱你，却依然廉价的像日光，但又是世间最宝贵可爱的小东西，真是个狡猾的贱人。  
黄子韬要走了，他要去另一个浴室洗澡，怕自己控制不住给吴亦凡几个耳光。坐在浴缸边的男人突然哑着嗓子，叫住要去淋浴的黄子韬，他望着弟弟，说：“你那天做梦我是怎么死的？”  
“关我屁事。”

他还是脱掉了自己的内裤。屋里空调制冷明显，黄子韬穿上了吴亦凡衣柜里的一件运动外套，拉链没拉，露出光洁的身体，他大方的坐在床边，脚上是那双寻找很久的高跟鞋。  
吴亦凡推门进来，黄子韬没开大灯，只有床头的暖黄灯的微光，但他还是一眼便看见翘着二郎腿玩手机的弟弟和他脚上的高跟鞋，那双黑色的高跟鞋过于普通，他都差点没有认出这是自己送给黄子韬的那双。  
“你把鞋找见了。”他走到黄子韬面前，蹲下身子，仰着头与男孩被手机光照的苍白的脸相望。  
黄子韬放下手机，微微低头，轻声说：“我没想到他们会找不见。”语调与刚才的阴郁愤怒相差甚远，撒娇埋怨身体里的另外两个人。

吴亦凡伸手摸过高跟鞋的鞋跟，黄子韬的脚很白，在黑色的鞋面下苍白脆弱，青色的血管凸起的方式像调人情欲的蛇身，触碰都受到被死亡胁迫的危险。鞋面露出的脚趾缝是在欲盖弥彰，又邀请又拒绝。他的手划过黄子韬伶仃的脚踝，在他的小腿肚上停留，上面狰狞的伤疤可能仍然疼痛。和黄子韬纤细的小腿相比，这道伤疤太大，人为损害让天然之物残缺不全，却是美丽的，是无辜的少女被邪恶愚蠢的村民捆在刑架上要她为巫女之名受罚，他们点燃火把，少女无所顾忌，被火焰包围，在身体上留下无法磨灭的伤痕，她一声不吭，不畏痛苦，因为她知道大火散去，所有人都会跪倒在她的脚边，为她残破的身躯哭泣。他们烧尽了一朵玫瑰。  
他吻上那块伤疤，小心翼翼，烈焰似乎还在灼烧。黄子韬发出小声的呜咽，吴亦凡抬头望他，眼里满是怜悯，他再次低头慢慢吻过黄子韬的小腿、脚踝、脚背，直到那只高跟鞋的鞋尖，他虔诚的落下最后的吻，向自己黑色的女王效忠。然后他的女王用尖锐的鞋跟抵住他的胸口，缓缓使劲将他压倒在地上。  
吴亦凡躺在地板上，看着站在自己身侧的人，黄子韬的高跟鞋踩在他的胸上，弟弟可能心疼他，没有把全身的重量压上来，他的呼吸顺畅。  
黄子韬弯腰低头与男人对视，“你知道我们的时间不多了吗？”他的这句话说得仿佛是首歌。  
吴亦凡没来得及回答他，黄子韬脱掉了鞋子，随意的扔在一旁，离门很近的地方。他跨坐在男人的腰间，把吴亦凡从地上拉起来接吻。他的腰被男人的大手掌握，屁股变着花样磨蹭吴亦凡腿间的物件，他吐着舌头，在吴亦凡的脖颈上留下痕迹，他说：“你不知道，你一直都不知道，你一点都不了解我。”  
男孩好像快要流泪，他拉扯开身下男人的裤子，蛮横无理的让男人进入了他。他说他痛，吴亦凡就吻他，看他泛红的眼眶和委屈的嘴巴，他说他爱他，又一次。  
黄子韬哭出了声，他抱住男人的头，不再压抑自己的声音，在吴亦凡的身体上起伏，那处光滑干净像是未发育的男孩才会有的鸡巴操得更深，他在诱奸一个未成年，让只懂心动的稚子因他的爱情堕落。  
他是个浪荡的母亲，吴亦凡的脸贴着男孩的乳尖喘息，他的身体是如此的适合交合，天生的奉献者，躯体的每一处都是在为自己的孩子而设计，吴亦凡红了眼，他操了一个分娩了三个圣子的母亲。  
他咬住黄子韬的乳尖，这个人又是肮脏的，浪荡的，婊子告诉他做他想做的，他有他所想的，他有他所要的，婊子说他今晚是属于自己的。如果他哭泣，婊子会闭眼吻他，叫他daddy，让他把眼泪都献给自己。  
而他现在却期盼成为第四个圣子。可爱的玛利亚嗑嗨了脑子，竟然和一个懦夫搞在了一起。这让他痛苦的发疯。

黄子韬快要高潮，他抓紧吴亦凡的头发，脚尖颤抖，他说：“你之前问我的那个问题，你再问一遍，再问一遍，我告诉你答案。”  
吴亦凡抬起头，与他对视，让那双桃花眼里的泪流到自己嘴角，他问：“你那天做梦我是怎么死的？”  
“被玫瑰花淹死的。”  
黄子韬笑了，开心的让吴亦凡也露出了牙龈，他是个lovesick，连死亡都不过抚慰爱人的礼物。  
就像那双被丢弃的高跟鞋，他们都一样，尖锐锋利刺破爱情。


End file.
